Forgiving & Forgetting
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Therox from Passions, Shelle from Days of Our Lives
1. Chapter 1

***Don't hate me but I am a huge Days and huge Passions fan so there will be teen couples from both shows in this. My favorite couples are shelle and therox so they will be the main characters.  
  
Forgiving & Forgetting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fox Crane slammed the door of his BMW and sped down the road towards Salem. Julian had finally done it; he finally found a way to make Fox despise him more than he ever knew possible. Fox turned the radio up and tried to block out all the bad memories.  
  
After 2 hours of driving, his cell phone began to ring. He looked down at the caller id and quickly answered it. "Hey, Belle, I'm almost there I promise."  
  
"Fox I can't believe this happened. How could someone kill her? She was like a grandma to me. And I need to be there for Shawn. I feel so bad that he is going through this alone."  
  
"Belle you flew home as soon as you heard it isn't your fault you're stuck 2 hours away. Did you call your parents and let them know that you are coming home?"  
  
"Brady knows, he's the one that called me. Shawn called me a couple hours later and told me and he was so upset. Fox I am so sorry for bothering you with this I just didn't know who else to call. "  
  
"No problem what are cousins for. Now walk out of the airport so we can get you home in time for the funeral."  
  
Belle ran out to the car and threw her arms around Fox. They loaded the luggage into the car and headed to Salem. "So did I get you in trouble with your girlfriend when I called? I know I get upset when other girls call Shawn. How's Uncle Julian doing?  
  
"Let's not talk about Julian. He is going around Harmony seeing how many Crane heirs he can produce. Get this you know that old lady Tabitha that lives in Harmony. Well she gave birth to Julian's daughter. I mean does the man have no shame."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. Tell me again how it is possible that your father is related to my mother. I just don't see it. So quit avoiding my girlfriend question. Please tell me you have quit your playboy ways and found yourself a girlfriend."  
  
"Well for starters I guess that your mother is like Sheridan she chose to not be like her father. As for a girlfriend well that is a huge mess. I don't even want to talk about it."  
  
Belle was about to protest and make Fox answer her question but she interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Fox just glanced down at the caller id and ignored it.  
  
"Fox answer your phone. Come on Fox that is the third time it has rang why won't you answer it?"  
  
"Belle just drop it okay. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to answer my phone so drop it or I will toss it out the window."  
  
Belle knew one thing for sure. Fox was the most stubborn person she knew. Belle grabbed Fox's phone out of the console and answered it before Fox could stop her.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Belle. Who is this?"  
  
"Um is Fox there? I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Fox is here but he doesn't seem to want to talk to you. I tried to make him answer it but he keeps refusing to talk to you. So who did you say you were maybe I can help you since Fox is being such a stubborn ass."  
  
"This is Theresa. Well I can't say I blame Fox for not wanting to talk to me. I really hurt him and I wouldn't blame him if he never talked to me again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Well hey Theresa this is Belle, Fox's cousin. Maybe I can get through to his stubborn ass. He seems really hurt; did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, we were just best friends. In the beginning Fox had feelings for my very engaged best friend, Whitney. We get really close and he told me last night that he was falling in love with me. When I didn't respond he rushed out of the house before I could recover from the shock enough to tell him that I have feelings for him too."  
  
"Oh sweetheart he is a stubborn ass but I'll see what I can do and call you back." Belle hung up and turned her head in disbelief to Fox. "You have to be the most impossible man alive. Just work it out; you owe it to your friendship to hear her out."  
  
"You know what Belle, I love you to death but this is none of your damn business."  
  
"Fine you don't deserve her anyways. If you are not even willing to hear her out than she deserves someone better than you."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Damn it Fox, the girl is in love with you. You just caught her off guard, that is why she didn't respond to you."  
  
"No, Belle she just feels bad for hurting me. She has pity for me, not love. I don't deserve her love." 


End file.
